


In Response to Authority

by 100dabbo



Series: The Antics of Conjugation [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Dom/sub, General!AlfieSolomons, M/M, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Private!TommyShelby, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Stripping, Top Alfie Solomons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: After discovering Tommy's old army pictures, Alfie suggests a new role-play: An army General stripping a Private on suspicion of thievery.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: The Antics of Conjugation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820662
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	In Response to Authority

It wasn’t often that Tommy would go through his old belongings. And it also wasn’t often that he would ask for help while doing so.

But, in a particularly uncommon turn of events, Alfie was assisting him as he rifled through old documents and clothes, deciding which to keep and which to throwaway in an effort to declutter the house. And, while the two of them agreed how much of a mind-numbingly mundane way it was to spend their Saturday afternoon, it was necessary.

Alfie certainly felt that way, despite volunteering himself for the task, though the feeling of boredom was only temporary, because not thirty minutes after they had begun, he discovered a certain document that instantly caught his eye.

A smile spread across his lips as soon as began to study what is was, the photo attached to it giving him even more joy. He looked up to see Tommy’s face of frustration and impatience, and he pulled on his shoulder to make him look at it.

The man’s first reaction was to roll his eyes and snatch it away from him, but Alfie kept his grip and held it above his head, smirking at him as he glared.

Because what Alfie had in his hand was Tommy’s old army documents.

Tommy thought he’d thrown them away a long time ago, or at least kept them in an archive somewhere he’d never have to look at them again. His reaction wasn’t because of the bad memories or his regret, but just because it was embarrassing, especially for Alfie to see, considering the age of the photo and what he looked like back then.

Still, Alfie brought it back down to study it, seeming happy with himself that he got to see a beautiful, young Tommy – and in his uniform no less.

In contrast, when Tommy looked on the photo, all he saw was a man who was too stoic for his own good, too sure of himself that he was doing the right thing and too lonely to seek company, when in the present, he liked to think of himself as somewhat the opposite of all those things.

He sighed and tried to make another grab for it, Alfie batting his hand away gently as he said,

“Look at you, you’re still as beautiful as you are now, Tom!”

“That haircut? Please.” Tommy retorted, his eyes set with apathy the second he saw it; the type of cut that was stylish and attractive, but one for a boy who didn’t need practicality, certainly not a style destined for a man of his disposition.

“Mm, it’s a bit longer here than it is now, isn’t it?” And Alfie raised his hand to the nape of Tommy’s neck, bushing his fingertips against the stubble that had grown on the back of his head, leaning in closer to whisper, “All the more to grab onto, hm?” He raised his eyebrows as he withdrew his hand, a devilish smirk still etched into his lips.

“All the more to get lice in, more like…” Tommy mumbled in retort, offering one last glace towards the photograph, “You know they made me cut it straight after this was taken?” 

“Oh, they made you, did they?” Alfie asked, his tone presumptuous in some way, making the unimpressed Tommy glare a him beneath his furrowed brows.

“Yes. Army regulation cut, I wasn’t special or anything.”

“What? The headstrong Thomas Shelby, _The King of Birmingham_ , blindly obeyed that authority?” Alfie teased, stealing one more glance down at the photograph, before coming back to Tommy’s eyes. 

They hadn’t changed one bit, and while the photograph was in black and white, not quit the same as the beautiful blue that the man before him graced the world with, they still held that innocent, doe appearance with lashes that kissed his cheeks when he blinked.

“Well, I wasn’t quite ‘The King of Birmingham’ back then, was I? I was young, obedient and as you so _finely_ put it, blind to authority.” Tommy bit back, his harsh tone a contrast to the curl of his lips, struggling to stave of the smile he so clearly wanted to sport.

“Yeah. That’s right, innit?” The other man replied, maintaining his glare directed towards Tommy’s face even as he looked away and back to the things he was organising.

“Yes.”

Alfie was going to leave the conversation there, he really was, but there was a little something in him, his subconscious, perhaps, with a thought that gnawed at him, begging him to say what he wanted to say. So, after a beat, he did.

“Would you like to be that again?”

That evening, Tommy had put on his army uniform for the first time in years. 

He’d gotten someone to clean it since, of course, so it no longer smelled like the places he’d been or the people he’d met or the things he’d seen…

It was fresh, crisp, and surprisingly more comfortable that what he remembered. Though, it wasn’t exactly velvet or silk, still the standard issue scratchy trousers with a cotton shirt a little too big for him, a tie that for some reason would always be too tight around his neck and woolly socks that itched the skin. The only part of it he liked was the hat, and even then, he wouldn’t have been allowed to wear it that often. 

The second he was in it he couldn’t wait to be out of it. 

Though, he supposed he wouldn’t have to wait all that long.

A second later, Alfie walked into the bedroom, also wearing parts of his own uniform he’d kept, and he strode up Tommy, his hands behind his back.

“Private Shelby, is it?” He asked, his expression inquisitive and somewhat austere; exactly the type of look that made the blood in Tommy’s veins go south.

“Yes.” He answered, keeping his answer nice and concise, continuing to look forward as Alfie made his way right in front of him, eyes looking down on his with authority.

“Yes, _sir_.” He corrected, observing the bob of Tommy’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed, his eyes flicking up to meet his gaze.

“Yes, General Solomons, sir.” He said, rectifying his mistake, biting his lips to express his embarrassment. 

And, oh, how Alfie loved to see that, his husband acting all stoic and orderly, knowing he was truly desperate for a good dicking while they were in these roles. He blinked at him, letting the silence draw out before picking the dialogue back up.

“Now, Shelby, it has come to my attention that certain things around here have been going missing. One such thing being my cigarette lighter. Now, would you have any idea where these things could have gone, hm?”

“No, sir, I haven’t any idea.” 

“Right. Right, and have you, Shelby, have you had anything in your possession go missing recently?” Alfie brought his hands forward as he asked the question, crossing them over one another to show that the rings he would always wear were all absent from his fingers. All but his wedding band.

“No, sir, everything I have is were it ought to be.”

“That’s interesting, isn’t it?” He further condescended, Tommy looking down at the floor to avoid responding. “Look at me when I’m speaking to you, Shelby.” 

Alfie’s tone was getting harsher by the second, more interrogative and serious, only making Tommy all the more ready to obey his later commands. He snapped his head back up, wide eyes staring back as his, narrowed and cold.

“I don’t know, sir, perhaps it’s just a coincidence.”

“A coincidence? A coincidence you say? Well…” Alfie raised his chin, taking the opportunity to give Tommy’s body a quick once over, noticing how his breathing was steadily getting heavier, “Well, I hope you understand, Private, that a man like myself cannot rely on pure conjecture. I will need proof of your innocence.” 

“Aren’t we all supposed to be innocent until proven guilty?” Tommy snapped back, a little too quick and a little too cocky, and so he tried to soften the blow with a small smirk, finishing with, “…sir.”

“You’re in _my_ regiment, Shelby. I’ll do what I bloody like with you.”

 _That_ made Tommy’s cock twitch.

“Of course… sir…” Tommy breathed, biting his lip once more, resisting the urge to whimper in desperation.

“Now, in order to do this, Shelby, I’ll be conducting a full body search. Anything found on you can and _will_ be used against you.” 

Before Tommy could even get a word in, Alfie’s hands landed on his waist where they squeezed, tightly and possessively to make him gasp before he quickly trailed them around the rest of his torso, then to his arms, each pass making his body yearn for even more. 

Alfie smoothed them down his legs, gripping tight to his thighs as he ran them up, purposefully lingering on his perfect curve, holding onto it for a second prior to passing them over the front. 

Tommy’s cock stirred as the hand pressed into his crotch, the man in front of him looking him directly in the eyes as he did it. His fingers moved over his pockets were they paused for longer. They caught a feel of something.

“Sir, I can explain—”

“Shut it.” He quelled, moving his hand into Tommy’s pocket, bringing their bodies closer together as it delved in to seek what was inside.

His cigarette lighter. 

And although it was _actually_ Tommy’s - Alfie only ever smoking when the pair of them were in company or he felt like he needed to - for the sake of this little role-play of theirs, it belonged to General Solomons, who was the type of man who did not take kindly to people taking his things.

“Sir, if you let me—"

“Well, well, well, Private Shelby, what have we here?” He condescended, unable to stop the proud smirk from displaying on his lips as Tommy looked back at him with his wide eyes. “Can you tell me what this is?”

“It- It’s a cigarette lighter, sir.” Tommy stammered, his eyes shifting onto it as Alfie flicked it on and off, the orange flame waving at him each time it was ignited.

“That’s right, it is.” He held it right in front of Tommy’s eyes. “Do you know who it belongs to?”

“It’s yours, sir.”

Alfie slipped it into his own pocket, stroking his beard with his other hand,

“I’ll hear what I’m sure will be a very profuse explanation _after_ I’ve completed this search, because I don’t doubt a thief like you, Shelby, would stop at little lighters, hm?” 

He said it in that tone that made Tommy go mad with desire, the same type of authority expressed that Alfie might assert in the bakery with his lesser employees, or even Ollie if he’d been particularly annoying; there was something in the gravel and the deepness of it, the way it carried through his breath like a threat, a promise even, that told Tommy what he was capable of.

Tommy nodded and that was all Alfie needed to raise his hands to the lapels of his jacket, pulling them outward to take the whole thing off of his limbs in one strong tug, their chests getting closer as he leaned into it. He couldn’t help letting out another little gasp either, when those hands yanked on the tie around his neck, loosening it in three pulls before sliding it off and dumping it on the bed behind him.

It was methodical and planned, and Tommy had no doubt that Alfie has already determined which pieces to take off in what order, seeking for himself which parts of his body to see next. So, of course, the next was the shirt, starting at the very top by the collar. His fingers brushed against the skin of his neck as he unfastened the buttons, descending to let those pale collar bones of his come into sight, going all the way down until his torso was fully exposed.

When his hands slipped through the open shirt to clasp back onto his hips, Tommy chose to feign resistance, opening his mouth to say,

“Sir, is this completely necessary—”

“Shut your mouth, Shelby, or I’ll give it something to be open for.” He was interrupted with, that threat making him both more inclined to keep himself quiet _and_ to crave for that certain something to be down his throat. But, the thought was snapped out of his mind the second he was redirected by Alfie’s hands passing over his chest.

They stroked against his tattoo, his eyes focused on it as if with curiosity as they went down an inch to briefly feel the hardness of his nipple and make him squirm just that little bit more.

Tommy blinked his eyes shut when they moved away, drifting down to tugging on his belt and pull it from the loopholes, taking haste in getting the fastenings on the front of those trousers open. 

They immediately fell down on their own without the cinch of the belt, revealing to Alfie that he’d opted against underwear this time. 

A little part of him was disappointed to not see a secret show of lingerie, or even just to have another layer to tackle before he was fully nude, but his cock was still there after all, and he could tell it was half-mast from just the short glance that he took before locking their eyes back together.

“Dressed in a hurry, were we, Shelby?” He teased, his hand returning to his hip, stroking the smooth skin.

“My mind was elsewhere, sir, I apologise.” Tommy said, biting his lip yet again, his hands coming down to his sides as Alfie continued to touch him. He stepped out of the trousers at his ankles.

“Now, Private, it seems you haven’t got anything else on you at the moment…” Alfie brought the lighter back out of his pocket, “But this is still a _big_ issue, isn’t it?”

“Yes, sir, I suppose it is.”

“What would you do to make this problem of ours go away?” He questioned as he slipped it back into his pocket, leaning back and openly letching at Tommy’s naked form in front of him, aiming to drag it out as long as possible before he would inevitably break and beg to get fucked.

“I would do anything, General Solomons, sir.”

“Anything you say?”

A fervent nod from Tommy and a smile from Alfie ensued after his rhetorical, where upon he was pushed onto the bed and pinned there by his wrists, the other man’s body looming over him.

Tommy watched him as he grabbed for the previously discarded tie and wrapped it around his wrists, quickly binding him to the headboard with his arms above his head. 

“Sir?” Tommy breathed as he just let himself be subjugated, gasping as the tie was tightened, leaving him fixed in that vulnerable position.

“We wouldn’t want our thief sneaking off, now, would we?” Alfie justified with his same cool glare, Tommy’s loins flooding with desire as the other man took control. He could scarcely watch through his eyelashes as Alfie spread his legs open, strong hands on his inner thighs that squeezed, those eyes gazing at his hole.

When those warm, calloused hands travelled further inward, closer and closer to his dick that was leaning towards his hip, he couldn’t help but spread himself further apart, now utterly desperate for contact, for them to take him and dominate him, fuck him into the mattress as he begged for release.

The hands stopped where they were, refusing to move an inch as they gently stroked the sensitive skin. But, Tommy knew better than to beg just yet, understanding that Alfie was taking his time for his own gratification, seeing him squirm with his bound hands and curl his toes in anticipation.

So, in the next second, Alfie got himself up off of the bed and threw off his own hat onto the same pile that had Tommy’s clothes. And, while Tommy ‘s eyes pleaded for him to return, even if it was a tease, Alfie stroked his beard carefully, saying,

“Stay here, Shelby, while I decide what to do with you.”

Then he left the room, forcing him to be alone with his own thoughts of lust and longing, his cock stiffening from just the expectancy of Alfie coming back, what he would do when he did, how he was bund to treat him and pleasure him so well…

Still, even with these thoughts swimming in his mind, he couldn’t help but think it went on for an eternity; just five minutes was all it took to have him groaning in frustration. 

Alfie re-entered the bedroom a moment later, Tommy immediately recognising the bottle of lubricant in his hand which had him groaning again because he knew there was one in the bedside drawers that he could have retrieved just as easily.

“You really would do anything to make us forget about this little issue then?” Alfie reiterated, switching the scenario from a _big problem_ to just a _little issue_ to make it seem all the more trivial. 

He slicked his fingers before Tommy even made a response, kneeling above him on the mattress with two, glistening digits held up. Some of it dripped down, the cool liquid landing a spot on Tommy’s bare, quivering thigh.

“Yes, sir, I’d let you do anything to me.” Tommy confirmed as he looked up, his lips parting as the fingers stroked against the thumb, not yet realising the slip of his tongue.

“Well, I didn’t quite say that, Private, but, since you’re so clearly eager to suggest it…” He bent himself back down again, returning himself to his position between Tommy’s legs, staring at his tight hole that ached for something to be inside. “Be a good lad, Shelby, and keep yourself quiet.”

“Why, sir?”

“We wouldn’t want your comrades getting any ideas, would we?”

And he pushed both fingers into him at once, not even bothering to tease the rim for a second before they plunged in, curling inside to trace the walls of the heat inside of him, the slick on his fingers making it easy to breach even deeper as he began to piston them in and out. 

He worked meticulously, and even as he could see Tommy’s struggle to hold back his moans while his hips chased those fingers, he drove them in harder, reaching his prostate with a hook which coaxed a considerably loud noise from him, halfway between a high-pitched whine and a breathy groan.

Tommy couldn’t help his hands pulling down on the tie that held his arms above his head, craving something more; whether it was friction for his neglected cock or more words to enforce Alfie’s authority, it didn’t matter, because he received neither, only the consistent finger fucking that stretched him wider with scissoring motions.

“Sir!” He gasped out as the drives began to slow, becoming painfully languid strokes that made him clench just to keep them where they were, an ultimately fruitless effort as they were drawn out just a second later.

Alfie looked on the mess of the man in front of him, his chest, neck and face flushed red, forehead glistening with sweat and hands balled into tight fists above his head. All that, and he hadn’t even gotten his cock out yet.

“Please, sir, please fuck me!” He finally begged, thrusting himself into the air helplessly. Alfie smiled at the sight, kneeling back up to palm his crotch through his trousers.

“I always had you pinned for a whore, Shelby, and I suppose now I have the proof right in front of me.”

He unfastened the front of his trousers, not bothering to take them off as he fished his cock out of his underwear, red, and raging hard just for Tommy. He nearly moaned at the mere sight of it, but settled for biting his tongue, eyes keenly trained on it as the man started stroking it.

Alfie reintroduced the lube to his hands, rubbing it all over his dick, jerking himself as he watched the beautiful image before him; his needy husband desperate for _his_ cock.

Then, slowly, he lowered himself between Tommy’s legs, pressing the head firmly against his rim, cold from the lubricant. He looked into the man’s glazed eyes, wide and wanton, pupils blown out with desire, and without further preamble, sunk himself inside, his own guttural groans releasing as he drew back to slam in again, Tommy no longer applying the effort to keep himself silent.

Everything about it was perfect, the way his wrists were bound, the way Alfie’s hands pushed his legs wider open, even the way the rough material of those trousers was abrasive on his skin; all of it mounted to the disparity between their respective powers, Tommy being utterly conquered by him and Alfie ploughing him with as much fervour as he could.

And, every time he reached the hilt, every time his cock was submerged as deep as possible within him, Tommy’s prostate was hit with the force, creating louder and louder wails to echo off of the walls of their bedroom.

“ _Fuck me, General Solomons!_ ” He cried, screwing his eyes shut as he endured the pleasure, his cock bouncing on his stomach as each thrust jolted his body, a bead of pre-come leaking from his slit.

“Do you let all the men do this to you, Shelby? Do they pass you around like a pack of cigarettes because that’s the kind of dirty whore you are?!” Alfie grunted back, his throbbing cock gripped tight by Tommy’s hole as his toes curled and his body tensed, throwing his head back onto the pillows as he writhed,

“Yes, General Solomons! I’m your dirty slut, use me!” Tommy opened his eyes to say it, his mouth gaping wide while the next moan came through him. He wrapped his legs around Alfie’s waist, ankles crossing behind his back to keep him close.

That made Alfie lean deeper into him as a result, retracing his hand across Tommy’s chest as he did so, stopping once more at his nipple to stroke and pinch. He wailed at that too.

The pure symphony of pornographic moans coming from the man were damn near enough to get Alfie to his climax, whining and whimpering at him like a desperate little whore wanting to come. His neglected cock still lay in the puddle of pre-come, completely untouched, and so Alfie chose to give him a little something for it, bringing his hand down to hold it - not stroke it - but hold it tightly, running his thumb across the sensitive head.

“You want to come, don’t you, Shelby?” He goaded, pressing his thumb down harder.

“Yes, sir!”

“Be a good lad and do it for me then.”

He came almost instantly, his quick breathing becoming more rapid while he ejaculated across his stomach, his whole body convulsing with the pleasure. 

The second Tommy was done and the remnants of his spoils had finished trickling out, Alfie let go and grasped back onto the lean muscle of his thighs, pressing his legs to his chest to get the leverage he needed to get himself to his own completion. The new angle did an even better job at reaching Tommy’s sweet spot, and time would have seen him stiffening again if not for Alfie coming inside of him with a deep grunt.

He pulled out gently, watching his seed seep out of Tommy’s used hole and onto the bed sheets.

“Thank you, General Solomons, sir…” Tommy panted, biting his lip again as he watched the man return his cock to his underwear, zipping up the front of his trousers.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Private.” He said with a small smile, tracing his hands over Tommy’s legs as he stretched them back out.

“Of course, sir…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Check me out on [Tumblr](https://100dabbo.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
